Miracles
by Gio
Summary: Booth and Bones come to a realization. First Booth POV sort of , third person later.


**Miracles**

DISCLAIMER: they're not mine...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is my first fic ever, so please be nice. It hasn't been betaed and consider that English is not my language: I apologize for any typos and mistakes I undoubtedly made in doing this thing. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how comes that I can easily and perfectly read every damn human being breathing on this planet except for her. I really don't have a clue.

When I first met her, she was a bitch. I couldn't stand her and how she acted… always super logical, all science, no life outside the lab, no pop culture references… that was just too weird to be real. And she was mad at me for everything. She really sucked. But the FBI wanted us to work together, so I coped with the concept.

And here we are, two of a kind, aren't we…

Being her friend is difficult. I had to win my way in her world day by day, baby steps, for almost four years. And some things are still off limits, for me. When I think I have her figured out, she comes and does something completely unpredictable and messy, and I'm back to square one. This is crazy.

I love her. Yes, I love her more than anything, I came to this conclusion years ago, when I suspected that she was way more than what meets the eyes. I'm not telling her, though. She would run away and I'll lost her forever. I don't want that, I want to have her by my side, even if there's only friendship between us.

When Sully came and fell for her, I was both sad and happy. Sad, because I assumed she loved him (and not me, off course); happy, because for the first time I was seeing her not work-centric and so carefree… Now I know I was wrong. When she said no to Sully about sailing with him on that damn boat, I just knew she was purely enjoying a fling. She cared for him, but she didn't loved him. Had she loved him, she would have gone. But she stayed. And dr Wyatt was telling the truth the first time he spoke to us, at the diner. The second part of that speech was told only to put our minds at ease. But he was right, we were both afraid that the reason for her to stay was because of the strings she had with me. At the time we weren't prepared to hear that, so he made up the story of the purposeless life, but I knew all along that Gordon had hit home with the first observation.

Since the case of Christine Brennan, our working relationship has become more and more a personal one. Sometimes the pressure was so high that we tried to escape each other, like when I was with Cam and she was with Sully or trying to date some jerk, even killers… she has the most infuriating habit to pick up the worst men ever. Well, except for Sully, he's really a great guy. And I've done my worst, me too. That damn line, for example, always getting in the way.

We keep dancing around each other, telling us there can be other relationships out there for us to be in, but it's like we gravitate like two twin stars, moving in orbits that are nearer day by day. I wonder if she senses it too. Sometimes I think she's coming to some realization, like when she cooked mac'n'chees for me, after having said that cooking for someone it's not only about chemistry and physics in the kitchen, but also about love… Maybe I'm only flattering myself, she did date two (two!) men at a time, didn't she?

I wish I knew what's on her mind… does she see me merely as a partner? No, that much I know, I'm her friend. I'm hoping for a miracle, in fact. That one day she would be able to read me like I read people and I would be allowed to say things that now I can only speak of in the intimacy of my mind.

* * *

The cell phone rings.

'Booth'

'It's me. Care to join me at the diner?' her voice is a little shaken.

'Bones, what happened?' he worries.

'Nothing, just come here, would you? I have to ask you something, and it's personal, I don't want to see you in our workplaces'

'I'll meet you there in 15 minutes'

The line goes dead.

* * *

He races to the diner, and there she is, her usual spot, with coffee. His heart pumps madly in his chest, because the last time she asked something in that way it turned out she was trying to pose as a suspect of murder in her father's place.

'Hey, Bones. What's up?' the dread in his voice is barely audible, but she detects it anyway.

'Don't worry, Booth. There's nothing wrong.' she soothes smiling briefly.

'Good. I couldn't cope with anything more than a broken nail, anyway.' he tiredly replies.

'That bad, uh?'

'Yeah, that bad. So what's all the fuss about?'

'Sorry, Booth, I've got to ask. If you feel uncomfortable with this conversation, I swear we would forget it ever took place. I need you to keep this in mind and trust me.' She reaches for his hands across the table.

'I trust you, Bones. Just ask.' His voice is really soft.

She takes a deep breath and asks 'Do you think they all are right about us?'

'They… right…. about us…what!?' he stutters.

'Yeah, you know… Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, my father…'

'Wait… your father?! What's with your father?' he's stalling, because he's stunned.

'Well, my father thinks I'm in love with you, just like everyone else…'

'Bones… Temperance. I'm afraid you'll have to repeat the question, because I'm pretty much sure I lost the focus, here' he's trying to think straight, and she smiles.

'Do you think that I'm in love with you? That is, if you were an external observer, would you think I'm in love with you?'

'I… I don't know…. Would you?'

'Definitely. But I asked you'

He finally realizes what she's trying to say. Taking her hands in his, he smiles softly.

'I don't know what would see an external observer. I just know you are in love with me, now.'

Her voice is strangely shy 'And what do you think about it?'

'You know what? You just proved to me that miracles happen'

THE END

* * *

The little button down here? I'm begging... :)


End file.
